


MIsunderstanding Treat

by arashiwolfprincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Annoyed Severus, Bored and Mischievous Harry, Candy, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Slash, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arashiwolfprincess/pseuds/arashiwolfprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bored with nothing to do Harry bumps into Draco on his way to dungeons to see Professor Snap. The Slytherin prince couldn’t help but wonder what happen in the classroom upon hearing his godfather yelling out, “Potter give me that chocolate now!” Feelings of confusion and jealousy, Draco turns around to see what the commotion is about only to have Potter run out of the dungeons wearing a smirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MIsunderstanding Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Ever had a conversation and almost any subject turns into sexual innuendo? This is a result of a conversation I had with a close friend of mine when we joke around about nothing in particular.

Lying on the couch in the common room Harry sigh feeling bored. Utterly bored really and having nothing to do other than relax which doesn’t seem interesting to do. He tried to read Quidditch through the Ages to help distract him but that did nothing. His emerald eyes look blank as he let his mind wonder. Maybe it doesn’t help the fact he decides to stay in school instead of going to Hogsmeade. He just didn’t feel like going this time.

His mind begins to turn to the staff of Hogwarts stay along with the younger students and older ones. All of them gone expect for Professor Snape, Madame Pomfrey, and Professor Dumbledore. A sly smile tugs upon his lips. Professor Snape. Hm that will be interesting. Normally he hates the guy but being bored out of his mind maybe the potion master could entertain him.

He jumps off the couch running out of the common room making a bee line to the dungeons humming a song that begins sending chills those students around him. Lost in his thoughts he didn’t see the Slytherin Prince walk in his direction. He bumps into the other giving a quick apology not seeing who it was before opening to the door of the dungeon.

With a wide smirk that would make Sirius Black and James Potter to be proud of, Harry calls out sweetly, “Snivellus, I’m ready for my lesson!”

Severus Snape looks up from the paperwork at the sound of that damn name. For a moment he thought Potter Senior is talking until he stares into green eyes, Lily’s eyes. He watches the teen jump on his desk in a manner he never seen from the boy. He feels a shiver and gulps watching as the Potter brat lifts a finger of his hand to the corn of his mouth still smiling that sweet smile.

Saying his lags back and forth, the raven purrs getting the man to choke at his words. “Snivellus do you have any candies? I would like one.”

He bats his eyes before raking down the man’s chest He continues sultry, “I would love a lollipop.”

 -Outside of the dungeon-

 Draco stops in his tracks hearing the Gryffindor’s Golden Boy’s words to his Head of House and Godfather. Jealousy bubbles along with disgust in his veins. Since when does Uncle Sev go for kids instead of someone his own age? He shakes his head continuing to walk shaking his head hoping it would help clear his mind. Than he stops walking groaning like an idiot as he berates himself. Severus does like people his own age. There is no reason to doubt, right?

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile back in the dungeons…

Not moving from his potion master’s desk, Harry continues to smile sweetly fighting the sly and mischievous one that wants to take its place. At the corner of his eyes he spots a Honeyduke’s Chocolate. The tip of his tongue sticks past his lips as his mouth water already imaging the taste of the delicious chocolate, he grabs the said chocolate after making sure his potion master teacher isn’t paying him any attention to him.

Harry quickly takes off the wrapper of the candy before taking a bite moaning loudly, closing his eyes in bliss. He could feel the teacher’s eyes staring at him obviously twitching and ready to yell at him. He licks the chocolate before taking another bite making Severus’s cheeks to burn moving his eyes away from the wretched brat eating the rest of his chocolate which seem almost like the one he had on his desk.

The raven opens his eyes, his mother’s eyes, wearing smirking mischievously and said coyly, “Thanks for the treat Professor Snape. Let’s have this type of fun again.”

Slipping off the desk, Harry looks over his shoulder giving a wink and a sexy smile while holding back the laughter bubbling inside of him counting mentally how long it would take for the man to realize what happens. He barely pulls open the door before the shout from behind him stopping every student and staff coming from Hogsmead or already at the school including Draco Malfoy who came back to ask his head of house a question but change his mind.

**“POTTER, GIVE ME THAT DAMN BLOODY FUCKING CHOCOLATE BACK RIGHT NOW!”**

Harry glances at Draco grabbing the blond’s shirt tugging him down briefly brushing his lips against the other.

Still in the prankster mood, he purrs darky, “So Drakey, want to form a threesome with we and Snivellus?”

“Huh,” the blond Slytherin replies still in shock getting Harry to howl with laughter walking off with a spring in his step.

The on looking students stares at the teen while the teachers more specifically Minevera McGonagall groans loudly before remarking as she gaze at the ceiling with a look of annoyance.

“It’s the return of the Marauders but its just one person who happens to be the son of one of them! Oh Merlin’s sake we’re screwed.”

“What just happen,” Draco mutters softly touching his tingling lips from the brief kiss.

This is one of the times he doesn’t understand Potter. It also makes him wish to find a way to get firewhiskey to help him digest his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Something mostly for fun and I hope you guys enjoy this oneshot. Hence the reason for the title that people mainly Draco thinking wrong which can happen to anyone. Please read and review.


End file.
